Father of mine
by Lastasalways
Summary: Daves dad comes back and screws his life up, and it gets more and more screwed up, sorry i know i aready posted this once but i deleted it cuz I think i changed it any ways more to this part, the summary sucks, DISCLAMER- Not MIne Blah blah blah balha bl


  
Father Of Mine  
  
  
  
Dave twisted in his bed. His blue sheets were twisted around his muscular legs and covered in sweat. His bare chest glistens with sweat and a few pinkish scars stand out from the regular tan of his body.  
He was sent home yesterday and told not to come back for the rest of the day. Dr. Green must have been pretty dense because of that brain surgery. Dave had just about said that he knew how it was to be under belt and fists from an abusing father.   
Now yesterdays case had hit its mark on Dave, he was having nightmares and remembering those night when his father was drunk and he had accidentally made a mess or said something, sometimes not doing any thing at all would set off the drunken mans rage. Young David Maluchi had been terrified of his father until he was 17 when he finally talked back to the man. That was the last day he had seen his father, he had ran away and found a way onto a plane too Grenada where he in rolled in medical school. How happy had he been when he became a doctor at county. The town that had once caused him so much agony and pain the town where his teacher knew what he was going through and had hated him so much because he wouldn't let the teacher rape Kara Tiffanys that he stood there and watched him get beat. The sorrow it caused when he was griped at by Dr. Courday, that he was in the wrong profession. If only she knew how hard he tried to become a doctor, what he had done to pay off !  
the bills, then she would understand that no matter what anybody said or did, he would never quit being a doctor, or it would be the end of him.  
The phone rang by Dave's head and he immediately jumped up from the horrible nightmare. "Hello?...Anyone there?"  
"David I didn't believe you'd ever come back into this town" No one called him David he hated that name. His dad used to scream at him with that name. He had shortened it to Dave because of that no one was aloud to call him David he'd allow it once when he'd correct them than he would get pissed  
"D.d.d.dad W..wh..How did you know where I Lived?"  
"I was looking in the phone book when I saw David Maluchi and I thought hhhhmmmm could that be the bastard son who ran away from me. Then I thought well let's just see."  
"You can leave me alone now that you know that I'm here okay I'm no longer a minor you have no control over me so I will say good bye like a nice moral human being unlike the person on the other end of the phone..."  
" Damn you.. so what have you been up to David?"  
"None of you business goodbye" He slammed the phone down just for it to ring again "WHAT!!!!!!" He screamed in the phone  
"Maluchi are you alright?"  
"Chief? I'm sorry nothing bad phone call what do you want?'  
"Carter and Ming are sick we need you to come in. I realize that Dr. Greene said you were not to come in for the rest of the week but we are short on staff and need you here."  
"No prob Chief, be there in half an hour"  
"Oh and Dave be careful around Dr. Green"  
"Okay, Seeya"  
~*~  
Dave walked into the busy ER. Looks like they really did need him. "bus accident 30 minors under 14 coming in. Everybody get Ready!" Weaver yelled "Thenks for coming in Malluchi"  
Dave got to the third Ambulance most of the kids were just scrapped and bumped so the parmedics got the most sieriouse cases in the ambulances and got a bus to drive the rest. He had a girl about 13 un-explained bruises and a probable cuncoussion. "whats your name?" He asked showing his trademark smile  
"Kara Anthonys"  
"alright, Kara does anything hurt?"  
"yeah my head kind of and my back"  
" you probaly got a cuncussion. What is you parents Number?"  
"why do you need to know?"  
"so we can cal em to come over here and sign the form so we can treat you"  
"It be usless my dads probaly drunk" Dave heard the bitterness in the girls voice  
"still need the number"  
"555-7305"  
"whats your address?"   
"213C Ridgewood Arpartments"  
"your dad work?"  
"its his day off or he's playing sick"  
"thanks Randi! Come and call this girls dad"  
"so you got your own worker" He lauphed at her smirk  
"will your dad mind if I take care of your stiches.? While we wait"  
"wouldn't care"  
"do you know if your alergic to any kind of medicene?"  
"No"  
"so what do you like It'd be better to talk about something while I'm numbing around the area where you need stiches"  
"sports, Video Games, Writing, reading, I love the Internet" He saw her smile with her full lips  
" I use to like those thing when I was your age exept I didn't know what the Internet was" He said lauphing.  
" My dad bought the computer when mom was still alive got the Internet right before she died. He still pays the bills on through I bet he doesen't relize it ot the amount for the second phone line. HE doesen't noice much anymore"  
"when did your mom die?"  
"Last Year Had a premature heart attack, well that's what he told me"  
"where'd ya get the bruises?"  
"what bruises!?"  
"The ones under your shirt and thje one hiding behind your hairline"  
"I guess I horse play too much with the boys" she said giving a weak smile  
"Did your dad do this to You?"  
"N..no of course not"  
"look you can ask me anything and I'll answer truthfully but. in return you have to answer my questions truthfully"  
"What kind of stuff did you write? You know when you were a kid?"  
"anything I Loved to right the only things I didn't write were Romancese and Non fictions. Mostly Sci Fis ands Horror. You?"  
"Hey! Same Here! So, whats your faverate sport?"  
"Hockey and Baseball. Does your father beat you?"  
"y.yes not all the time just when I do something worng sometimes when I don't do anything wrong. Did your dad .um"  
"yeah same here except he blammed me for her death she dided in a car crash when she was taking me away after he hit her really hard. Does he touch you any where"  
She looked down her face turned red and she started to mess with her shoes  
~*~  
Dave stormed out of exam room 1 "Randi I need you to get a rape test on the girl in exam room one damn mother fucking good for nothing dead beat fathers" He mumbled under his breath. He felt like breaking things. Breaking something. Someones face. Killing Kara's father for making her go through things lioke that before she was even grown up.  
On his way to the lounge he bumped into Dr. Greenm "Maluchi where do you think your going?"  
" to get my jacket"  
"where are you going?"  
"to go get my paitent's father and bring himin so he can get arrested for abusing and molesting his daughter"  
"Your going over to her house to beat up her dad?"  
"no, I'm going to go get him nicley sense he's not answering his phone and tel him his daughters bus got in a wreck and that we need his permission to check her out farther"  
"Maluchi!.." Green was cut off   
"oh and you better call CPS"  
~*~  
Maluchi sat on the chair holding his head it was givivng him a head ach just thinking. Must be too much stress. "Dave theres someone waiting for you outside"  
"if it's a female tell em I'm with a patient"  
"It's a male."  
"Is he wearing a buisness suit?"  
"no..."  
"Okay I'll be out in a minute"  
Dave thought 'who could it be? ' As he walked into the parking lo He froze in fear and whispered at Randi "Didi you tell him I was here?"  
"yeah I did why are you whispering"  
"why Did you?!"  
"Dave he asked me if you were working this shift and I said yes"  
Dave walked out the doors "What do you want dad?" he sadi with bitter in his voice  
"to see you my son why'd you one away"  
" I was afraid for my life it was my only option"  
"you knew I wasn't going to kill you"  
"no I didn't"  
"why do you always have to argue with me!"  
"I'm not argueing with you!"  
"How did a reject like you ever become a doctor any ways?"  
"Medical school like most people do you know like college which if I remember correctly you said you'd rather die in hell than help me pay for"  
" I said no such thing"  
"no, Maybe you were to drunk to remember"  
jose Maluchi punched his son making the smaller man fall to the grond"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCHA THING!" Kicks soon followed after the punches and Dave was laying on the ground moaning "stupid Bastard first you one off to some place god knows where then you starting calling ma a drunk.."  
  
  
"Has anyone seen Muluchi?" Weaver Yelled she had called him in to work and now he had disappears if he kept this up she would be first to fire him.   
"He went to talk to his dad and never cam back that was about 3 hours ago he probably left to have some quality time with his dad" Randi answered  
Weaver scrawled he knew he was needed and he goes and walks off with out even telling her sometimes this just ticked her off royally.  
"She was so close to firing him. He never did hat he was suppose to, he was constantly playing around and just sitting down waiting for the next trauma to come in so he could race to have it. HE probably was in the wrong profession. But she couldn't imagine him wearing anything other than his regular cloths and scrubs. There was no way he would ever wear an suit and there was no way anyone could imagine what he would look like in one they never saw him any where near dressed up. He might have been a hockey player.. Why hadn't he anyway he was always playing it. Oh well this was what he chose and he probably wasted the time and money going to medical school. He probably couldn't get accepted in any other one than the one in Grenada, but sometimes he did know what he was talking about, they would have lost a lot of patients if it wasn't for him. "Well tell him if he come in again tonight that his shifts are now over and if he ever wants to have another shift then he be!  
tter be here early tomorrow morning working his butt off with patinas that have hornias and moles.  
~*~  
him and he did his dad acted like most fathers do on birthdays he was fed made diner and got to get some cloths then his dad would lock himself in his bedroom and wait until he was asleep or thought he was anyway and come in his room and say he loved him.  
Dave slowly walked into the ER and started to grab a chart. He didn't want any one to know hat he had just been beat up. "Dave Weaver said when you came in that your shift is over and that if you want any more shifts you better come in early tomorrow and be working extra hard on patients with hornias and moles."  
"Okay then I'm going home" he sighed stifling a yawn.  
"Dave are you alright you look a little pale?"  
"Fine, just a little cold"  
Dave walked into the lounge and grabbed his jacket putting it on over his soaked scrubs. Shivering he pulled it tighter over him as the cold wind blew at him. Oh this as going to be fun he said UN chaining his bike.  
Meanwhile inside, Randi was wondering why Dave was wet...  
  
  
okay I was just reading over my other parts and relized its crap and i mean crap theres a damn nmistake in every damn line geez. so now I'm gonna try better on this part which mean s longer untill parts are up because that last part was embarassing  
  
Dave shivered as he pulled the comforter around him. Damn he was getting a cold, just great that damn mother fucker managed to screw his life up again, god fucking dammit. Shivering he managed to fall asleep only to instantly be woken up by the damn alarm clock. "why does that damn thing always have to seem like it's ticked?" He mumbled to himself as he got up 2 hours before he usually did for a shift.  
  
~*~  
  
Weaver came in at exactly seven to already see Mulucci there and working on moles and boils. 'Good enough' she thought noting that there was no Hornias(sp). "MULUCCI! I'm glad to see you here so bright and early after unexpectingly leaving us oh so early yesterday."  
"I'm sorry cheif family issues won't happen again." He mumbled in between a cough  
Weaver took a good look at Dave and relised how pale he was and that he was slightly flushed. " Are you alright?"  
"better than ever" He said showing his trademark smile  
"you look a little flushed....."  
"been running around here like crazy" He managed to say before a coughing fit over took him causing him to double over.  
"Mulucci go into Exam 3 and wait for me" She said looking at the board and seeing it was empty  
"but..."  
"NO buts now go!"   
  
~*~  
  
Dave was coughing when Weaver walked in " Alright Dave truthfully how are you feeling?  
Dave sighed before answering "cold" WEaver put her hand to his forehead and found out hat he had a fever. She made him put a thermometer in his mouth.  
"You have a fever, is it hard for you to breath?" He nodded and she put the Stethoscpe under his chest and told him to breath in. "out" He did so and she sighed and took the thermometer out. 105.6 "Damn Mulucci! I think you got ammonia ammonia and a 105.6 degree fever, What is wrong with you?"  
" you just told me, I'm sick" he mumbled starting to feel a litle dizzy when he stood up.  
"You're sick now lay down and I'll be back in Awhile"  
Dave nodded and layed down before passing out.  
  
~*~   
  
Luka walked into exam room 3 to see Mulucci sleeping on one of the beds. Weaver had said he might have ammonia and she was waiting for the test results, but to let him sleep no matter what. Rumers were that his dad came in yesterday and he was ticked when Randi told him she had told his father that he was their.  
Mulucci's life was a puzzle to him, a riddle. A puzzle he wanted to peice together and a riddle that he wanted to figure out. Already clues were uncovered, how sensitive he was to child abuse cases, how he acted when his father came in, his anger problem, his attitude, everything would peice perfactly together soon. Luka was never one for giving up on a puzzle. "hey Luka" He heard Dave's scratchy voice. "Whats up?"  
"your awake! Weaver sent me to check on you right before my shift ended"  
"Do me a favor?"  
"yes?"  
"Can you got to my arpartment and feed my pets?"  
"You have pets?"  
"Yeah, will you?"  
"sure..... What kind of pets?  
"some cats and A dog and a puppy, don't worry the Golden Retreiver dosen't bite and the puppys just plays rouphly" Dave said with a smile, coughing a little  
"Are you having a problem breathing?" Luka asked worried  
Dave nodded saying "yeah, its getting hard to breath"  
"Want a mask on?"  
"nah I'll be fine"  
  
~*~  
  
Luka unlocked Daves door holding the ball in his hand, Dave had told him just to put it under the dogs nose or it would attack he did of course train it as a guard dog. The dog was nice once he smelt the ball and it had gone rolling along the floor. Okay where was the dog and cat food?   
THe arpartment was kept pretty neat, expecially concluding the kind of guy who lived there. It was small and in a bad part of town, but somehow dave had made it seem homey, seem like nothing could go wrong in the kitchen.   
After feeding the pets he decided to look around, a nasty habit he had picked up from the nurses. There was his bedroom, that held something sad about it nothing at all like the kitchen, and the bathroom was an inbetween mixture of the two feelings, then there was another room that had pictures hanging all over the wall, a desk covered in notebooks, and a bookcase with some more notebooks on it and books. He picked up one of the note books and read  
  
(i) Today was like most others I ticked everybody off as usual except that there was this case, some underground wrestler kid, its funny I use to do the same things, but no one gave a damn about me, I tried telling Green the kid was being abused, ever since he had his head open he's been acting differently he use to take those cases almost as seirisly as me something most of been cut out. I even gave him some hints about my past and when i said that the kid doing what he did and acting like he did was defense mechanism, I have the same thing I act like a complete jerk don't want anyone to come close so they can just leave me I'm to afraid of that, I'm to afraid of them knowing............." Thats when the writing became in egible   
Another clue, was this hinting on an un happy child hood? How much did they actuley know about his past for all he knew Dave could of killed his parents.   
  
~*~  
  
Dave remembered once it was his 13 birthday and it was around 10 o'clock, his dad came in and stood by the doorway. He had kept his eyes open only a slit, he only got one present on his birthday, his dad acctuley saying he loved him. Even if he thought he was asleep. His dad would always talk to him in his sleep on his birthday telling him he was sorry for what he did to him that he truley did love him but he couldn't control himself when he was mad or drunk and he got drunk cuz he really missed mom, he didn't really believe that it was Dave's fault that mommy was dead, he knew it wasn't. His dad had even said " I know you could never do that to your mommy Davey but you look so much like her and I get mad because I see her in you and i'm still a little mad that she left us and I'm mad at myself because i can't take care of my boy like i should, I wish you knew this David I wish you new I loved you but men don't say that in front of each other, we show strength instead of love.......  
Dave had fallen asleep under the compassonante hand that had run through his hair. The next morning he had woken up happy but didn't show his dad he wanted to be a man, His dad would never know how much those words ment to him, but the next night what had happened had caused him to hold contempt when ever his dad ran his hand through his hair on his birthday.  
"At least he said it" Dave mumbled dilusinal  
"Say what Dave?" Abby asked looking down at Dave  
"Said he loved me you know that the mother fucker actuley loved me but I looked too much like my mother it was the same way with my Uncle but worse My uncle was always worse you know I think he really did blame me...." He mumbled on  
"blame you for what?" Abby was curious of what he ment  
"My mothers death, she died in a car wreck you know, she was bringing me home from the park."  
"oh geez...."  
"I was seeing a therapist in Grenada about it he says I have a phobia of being in a another car wreck" Dave said with a dopey smile.  
Abby was looking down at him when Weaver and Luka walked in. "hows he doing?" Weaver asked putting a hand on his forehead.  
"Dilusional, something about his mother dieing in a car wreck and being blamed by an uncle, did you realize that we know nothing of his past except that he went to medical school in Grenada?"  
"yeah ..." Luka mumbled absent mindley   
"It's weird he's pretty much the only one we don't know has a past, we don't know if it was happy or sad..." Weaver said shaking her head over the still high fever "Have you ever wondered why he never talks about his parents?"  
"well He just told me his mom died in a car wreck and that a therapist in Grenada says he has a phobia of being in a car crash...."  
  
~*~  
  
"Mommy!" THe little boy yelled running up to the elegant woman with black hair "I caught a lizard!"  
"Oh honey, you know thats mean, now go put the lizard down we should be getting home before we get eaten alive by mosquitos"  
"but mommey I was bein' weal nice I even gave it something to eat!" The boy said while putting it back down nicley.  
"HOw sweet!" The young mother said smiling at her 6 year old son "Now lets get going Daddys cooking a big diner for your birthday"  
"Yeah!" The boy yelled running to the parked car and hopping in the front seat "shotgun! I beat you Mommy!"  
"you did didn't you"  
The light had turned green and they were halfway across when the truck rammed into the drivers side. "MOMMY!" THe young boy yelled as the only thing keeping him in the seat slammed into his kneck.  
"David!" She screamed before her world was ended forever  
"Mommy! MOMMY! Don't go night night Please MOMMY! Wake up mommy please!"  
  
~*~  
  
Dave started Twisting crazily on the bed, Screaming Mommy! "Dave wake up, Wake up" Abby yelled as Luka held him down so that Weaver and she could put on the sot restraints.  
  
~*~  
  
6 year old Dave could hear the sirens through his sobs. A whole bunch of people had already tried to open the door on the upside down car but couldn't, both doors were jammed. "mommy they're coming so you need to wake up now please!" Dave cried trying to unbuckle the seat belt so he could get upside up.   
  
~*~   
"mommy don't leave me wake up" Dave mumbled as the sedative knocked him out of his dream land and into unconscounense.  
"I don't think he had a happy childhood" Luka mumbled befor walking out the room .  
"We don't even know when his birthday is...." Abby said as she wiped the sweat of his forehead  
" We didn't even know that his mother was dead, never suspect that anything in his life had ever gone wrong, and all because of that attitude"  
"Why do you think he hides his past from us, the only time I remember him talking about any of his family was when that preist had come in, and then it was that his dad used to be a big cristion (Note: It has been way to long since i seen that episode , It might of been Methodist, but not too mucha difference, I don't think at least....) " Abby said With a sigh as she writed down his vitals "He's a big Mystery...."  
  
~*~  
  
Dave had finaly woken up 3 hours later, and got up to find Weaver when he bumped into Luka "Hey Luka whats up? Golden boy and Aubrey didn't bite you did he?  
"Golden boy and Aubrey?" Luka asked confused  
"My dogs.."   
"OH no quit well behaved dogs you have..."  
"Better be cost me a lot of money to teach them." Dave said with a smile as he walked away  
"Mulucci! Your suppose to be resting" Weaver yelled hobbling toward him  
"sorry Cheif, just looking for you. So do I have Ammonia?" He asked smiling his trademark smile  
"Yes, a slight case throughyou can take some pills at home and it'll get better in about a week so you are to go home and I'll see you back here in a week."   
"Hey Cheif I can't take another week off I need some money for rent and utility bills" Mulucci hated having to tell weaver this but he was glad he didn't have to say this in front of Dr. Green or Benton "If I'm late with rent this month I'm going to get kicked out" He mumbled  
"what?" Weaver asked not understaing him  
"If I don't pay my rent on time this month I'll get kicked out of my arpartment" He said a little louder.  
"Mulucci you got ammonia...."  
"look, I'll sit down and do paper work and but boils nothing strenerous" He said with his best puppy dog look  
"well....." She thought  
"If I don't got my bills to worry about I'll get better a lot faster, Its been proven with less stress the body's immune sytem can fight off infection a lot faster"  
"okay but only paper work and minors.."  
"sure thing Cheif!"  
  



End file.
